Mr Unsmiley
by Icebender21
Summary: Because they’d never see him so much as grin unless he was around. Oneshot implied ZoLu.


**Disclaimer**: I don't think I could handle the pressure of coming up with great story lines and getting them accomplished in a set time period, so I'm glad Oda owns One Piece instead of me.

**Summary**: Because they'd never see him so much as grin unless _he_ was around. Oneshot implied ZoLu.

**Warning**: Contains boy love and such. Read at your own desire and do not complain to the author for any lapse in judgment you may have been experiencing while reading this fic.

* * *

**Mr. Unsmiley**

Roronoa Zoro was not the type of person to carelessly display his emotions to total strangers. Heck, not even his friends could tell what he was feeling half the time. Day in and day out, Zoro would either be sporting a blank face or a scowl.

"Geez, Zoro, would it kill you to smile at least once in a while?" Nami asked during and uneventful day aboard the Going Merry. She didn't have anything to do, having finished mapping the area the day before. The navigator also found it quite dangerous to venture into the kitchen where Sanji was.

She was not in the mood for his affection today.

On the side of the ship, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sat with fishing rods held tightly in their grasps waiting for a bite. Robin sat near the other edge reading one of her oh-so mysterious novels.

When Zoro began to blatantly ignore the redhead, she huffed and strolled over to the Hana Hana woman.

The swordsman sighed, pleased with her disappearance. For whatever reason he was quite frustrated today. He couldn't even train or sleep properly which only made him that much more agitated. Plus it was hot out today. Never a good day for relaxation.

Yawning ever-so-subtly (aka loudly), he found his eyes resting on the back of his Straw Hat-wearing captain. Currently, the boy in the red vest was struggling to pull up a fish that was unfortunate enough to get caught on the line.

"Ahh! It's a big one!" Luffy groaned. The reindeer and sharpshooter abandoned their poles to help him out.

"I can't be as big as the giant goldfish I caught!" exclaimed the long-nosed man.

"Really?" the excited doctor gasped, switching to his Heavy Point.

Usopp began to tell the tale of back when he was in Syrup Village and Chopper was now mesmerized. Both forgot they were supposed to be helping out their captain.

"Hey! Guys, it's gonna get away!" the lanky teen shouted, catching their attention once again.

Zoro almost grinned.

Almost.

The sight was actually quite amusing to the green-haired swordsman. The guy who had singled-handedly beaten Wapol, Crocodile, and Enel (a freakin' _god_!) was having trouble nabbing a single fish. Talk about irony.

Out of the corner of his vision he noticed Nami and Robin giggling amusedly at the display the three crewmembers were putting on. For a brief second he thought he saw the navigator point and laugh even harder at him. Must've been the heat causing him to imagine things.

The raven-haired captain let out a disappointed whine when he finally managed to pull the fishing line back up.

"How'd you manage to do that?!" Usopp asked with a laugh and somewhat confused expression. Chopper was equally baffled.

It seemed that the fishing line had become so tangled that it got caught on itself. All this time, Luffy had been wrestling with a knotted string. If it were anyone else, they would've been totally embarrassed by such a display.

Luffy was just a tad upset his big 'catch' had gotten away from him.

"Better luck next time Luffy!" Nami called behind.

"You can do it if you try, Captain-san!" Robin smiled kindly.

The leader of the Straw Hats turned around and faced them with his standard huge grin. That's when he saw it. Roronoa Zoro was smiling.

"What're you smilin' about Zoro?" Luffy asked jokingly.

The swordsman shook his head and headed to fetch his weights. "Nothing. I suddenly feel like training, so don't bother me."

Luffy grinned broadly and untangled his line. He'd definitely catch a fish this time. Everyone knows when Mr. Unsmiley actually smiles at you, you gain a little luck. That or the world comes to an end.

**Owari**

* * *

**Ending Omake**

Ice: Anyone familiar with Sonic Adventure 2: Battle?

Sanji: Where'd that come from?

Ice: It's where I got the title of this fic from. Rail Canyon, one of Shadow's stages, has the BGM called Mr. Unsmiley. I thought it'd be perfect for Zoro.

Sanji: That's shitty fantastic. More importantly, why couldn't I be in the fic like the others?

Ice: I really didn't know what to do with you… At least you were mentioned?

Sanji: Why you…

Ice: Eep! Nami-san!

Sanji: Where!? (is immobilized by love)

Ice: Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Sanji: Did you lie about Nami-san just them?

Ice: (gulps)


End file.
